Special Girl
by pikusparkyu
Summary: -HIATUS- Kyunie, seorang gadis spesial yang di sayangi oleh orang di sekitarnya. mempunyai kehidupan yang sempurna. dikelilingi oleh para namja yg mempunyai masalah tersendiri dan ia akan membantu mereka? -wonkyu, etc.-
1. Chapter 1

**Special Girl**

Genre: fluff, romance, gender bender, etc.

Cast: Cho Kyunie (as a girl), Choi Siwon, Olivia (as Kyunie servant), Changmin, Zhoumi, Minho, Cho Leeteuk (Kyunie's Oppa), Donghae & Eunhyuk (as Kyunie's bestfriends), etc.

Note: Mereka semua berumur sama, yaitu 18 tahun. Kecuali Kyunie yg berumur 17, dan leeteuk yg berumur 22 tahun.

Desclaimer: I only own the story

.

.

.

Summary:

Kyuhyun adalah seorang yeoja energenik di sekolahnya, mempunyai sifat keras kepala dan sering melakukan hal-hal gila dan ceroboh. Jika Kyunie sudah menetapkan suatu keputusan, maka itu tidak dapat di ubah. Kyunie selalu baik terhadap orang lain, terlalu baik bahkan ia lebih mementingkan mereka di banding dirinya.

Contoh, ia rela hujan-hujanan hanya untuk mencari kucing yg merupakan peliharaan temannya, dan memanjat pohon tinggi karena kucing itu tidak dapat turun. Padahal ia sudah dilarang teman-temannya untuk itu, tapi karena Kyunie terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya, jadi mereka menyerah. Dan pada akhirnya mereka menjenguk Kyunie karena ia terkena demam selama 3 hari.

Contoh yang kedua yaitu, ia mengikuti lomba marathon yang pesertanya hanya diikuti oleh laki-laki, dan rutenya sangat jauh...mengelilingi wilayah sekolah yang luasnya...damn...tidak tergambarkan... hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa seorang yeoja itu tidak sepenuhnya lemah, dan Kyunie mendapatkan urutan ke-3 untuk lomba itu ?!

Mereka tahu, Kyunie melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu untuk mereka, demi mereka. Maka dari itu mereka sangat menyayangi Kyunie, dan kebetulan Kyunie yang paling muda di kelasnya, jadi ada rasa seperti kakak yang menyayangi dan melindungi adiknya saat berada di dekat Kyunie.

.

.

Kyunie tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya di hadapan yang lain, ia akan menyimpannya sendiri. tapi jika 'mereka' tau Kyunie tidak dapat mengatasinya sendiri, 'mereka' akan selalu membantunya, karena 'mereka' sangat menyayangi Kyunie.

.

.

Kehidupan Kyunie sangat sempurna, dilahirkan di keluarga yang kaya dan berpendidikan (termasuk Kyunie yg merupakan anak terpintar di kelasnya, berhubung ia loncat kelas), Cantik, rambut coklat keemasan panjang bergelombang dan halus (ah, parah ni kosakatanya -_-), kulitnya putih seputih susu, mata coklat kristalnya yang bersianar dan besar, dan bibir plum manis sewarna cherry yang ia miliki, dan Kyunie dikelilingi oleh para namja yang keren-keren...

Mereka semua mulai terhubung dengan Kyunie karena suatu kejadian, dan Kyunie mulai mengisi sesuatu yang kosong di hati mereka, Para namja itu masih belum memiliki rasa terhadap Kyunie, tapi lama-kelamaan?... dan diam-diam Kyunie sudah dijodohkan dengan Siwon? siapa Siwon?

.

.

.

.

Hello dear readers... PikuSparKyu is Back!

Ahh...Mianhae..._ seharusnya aku ngelanjutin ff "as long as", tapi ga tahan mau buat yg ini! Gimana Ffnya? Burukkah? Perlukah aku ngelanjutinnya?

Maka dari itu, please **REVIEW...^^** disisni, Kyuhyun menjadi seorang yeoja, karena aku senang banget ngeliatnya! aku paling ga pinter bikin summary, jadi gini deh hasilnya.

Dan untuk ff "as long as", idenya masih stuck di kepala, jadi mungkin nunggunya agak lama...jeongmal Mianhae! (ada yang tau tempat-tempat romantis di korea? Tolong kasih saran )

Many love from me, and have a lovely day! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 - first thing in the morning

**Special Girl**

Genre: fluff, romance, gender bender, etc.

Cast: Cho Kyunie (as a girl), Choi Siwon, Olivia (as Kyunie servant), Changmin, Zhoumi, Minho, Cho Leeteuk (Kyunie's Oppa), Donghae & Eunhyuk, etc.

Desclaimer: I only own the story

.

.

.

Chapter.1 – first thing in the morning

Matahari telah menyambut bumi dengan indahnya, dan itu adalah tanda sebuah hari baru dimulai.

.

Di suatu kamar yang megah dan masih sunyi itu terdapat seorang yeoja yang masih tertidur dengan damainya di tempat tidur King-size miliknya. Yeoja itu tertidur sangat lelap hingga tidak menyadari seorang yeoja lain dengan seragam pelayan memasuki kamarnya. Pelayan itu langsung mendekati jendela dan

SHREEKK...

Khorden jendela yang lebar itu terbuka dan membiarkan cahaya matahari untuk masuk ke kamar, menyinari kulit putih yeoja yang masih tidur itu.

"Nona muda, sudah pagi ayo bangun." pelayan itu dengan pelan menggoyangkan badan seorang yeoja yang di panggil nona muda itu.

"Nnggghh..." hanya terdengar erangan dari yang tertidur.

"Nona muda, nanti anda terlambat masuk sekolah... ayo bangun..." pelayan itu sambil mencubit pipi nona muda yang terlihat lembut itu.

"Aww...aww... iya-iya aku bangun." Yeoja yang tertidur itu tadi membuka matanya dan menatap pelayannya itu dengan jengkel sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Aku masih mengantuk, jadi biarkan aku tidur lagi, paling tidak 10 menit, oke?"

Tapi pada saat nona muda itu mencoba untuk tidur lagi, pelayannya dengan sigap menarik tangannya agar bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Dapat terlihat bahwa nona muda itu memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis, rambut coklat keemasannya yang panjang dan halus tapi agak sedikit berantakan, kulitnya putih dan bersinar saat tersinari oleh matahari, dan juga mata kristal coklatnya yang mampu membuat setiap namja yang melihatnya akan terhipnotis dan juga jangan lupa bibir plumnya yang terlihat sangat manis dan kissable itu.

"nona muda...ayolah ini sudah pagi, lagipula tadi malam nona muda juga tidur lebih awal bukan? Jadi kenapa masih mengantuk?... Tunggu dulu... jangan-jangan nona muda..."

"Yupss... seperti dugaanmu Olivia, aku bermain game!" nona muda itu menunjukkan senyum innocentnya pada pelayan bernama Olivia itu, padahal Olivia tampak agak jengkel dengan sifat nona mudanya ini.

"Hah~ nona muda masih saja bersikap kekanak-kanakan, bagaimana seorang nona muda seperti anda akan menjadi seseorang yang terhormat nanti? -_-"

"Hey!, paling tidak aku bisa menjaga sikapku di hadapan mereka." Nona muda itu kembali mem-poutkan bibirnya, sehingga terlihat lebih lucu dari sebelumnya.

*Tidakkah kalian menyadari sikap tidak sopan dari sang pelayan?

Maka jangan heran melihatnya. Olivia sudah merawat Kyunie dari lahir, jadi mereka sudah seperti kakak-beradik. Olivia adalah anak yatim-piatu dan kehidupan ekonominya sangat kecil untuknya yang saat itu berumur 6 tahun. Akhirnya keluarga Cho menemukannya dan mejadikannya pengasuh Kyunie. Olivia tidak pernah merasa keberatan sedikitpun, karena keluarga Cho sudah baik terhadapnya dan ia sangat menyayangi Kyunie, apalagi saat melihat Kyunie kecil yang sangat lucu, imut dan cantik seperti malaikat. Tapi tentu saja Olivia masih tetap berlaku sopan dengan Kyunie.*

Kyunie mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, mengusap pelan matanya layaknya anak kecil yang baru bangun.

"Ayo cepat mandi, saya sudah menyiapkan air panasnya." Olivia sambil mendorong tubuh Kyunie untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Arraseo-arraseo..."

.

.

.

#di kamar mandi

Kyunie yang badannya sudah tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun, merendamkan tubuhnya di air hangat yang sudah di tuangi sabun hingga berbusa, yang disediakan Olivia, sambil bersenandung lagu kesukaannya 'My love, my kiss, my heart'.

"Nona muda, saya akan menyampo(?) rambut anda." Tangan Olivia sudah di tuangi sampo yang siap untuk membersihkan kepala Kyunie, dan Kyunie pun menyandarkan leher belakangnya pada bibir bak mandi dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

Olivia mulai memijat kepala Kyunie dengan tangannya, meratakan seluruh sampo di rambut halus milik Kyunie, dan membilasnya ketika sudah selesai.

Saat kegiatan 'mandi' selesai, Kyunie sudah di sambut oleh handuk yang dilapisi bulu lembut dan tebal untuk mengeringkan badannya. Lalu memakai bathrobe yang di sediakan Olivia.

*Sudahkah aku bilang kamar mandi itu luas? Bahkan ukurannya hampir sama dengan ukuran kamarnya yang sangat luas itu. Tidak hanya itu, rumah keluarga Cho itu adalah sebuah mansion. Belum lagi taman indah yang mengelilingi rumah itu dan juga hutan kecil di setiap pagar pembatas mansion itu dengan dunia luar.*

Kyunie dan Olivia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan Olivia mulai memakaikan Kyunie seragam sekolahnya, mendandaninya dan menyisir rambutnya...

Kali ini Kyunie membiarkan rambutnya digurai (?), karena biasanya Kyunie akan mengikat rambutnya.

Sebenarnya Kyunie dapat melakukan semua hal itu dengan sendirinya, hanya saja karena Kyunie baru sembuh dari demamnya jadi Olivia membantunya.

Saat semua sudah siap, mereka menuju ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Menu sarapan pagi ini hanyalah roti berselai coklat dan segelas susu putih, sama seperti biasanya.

Saat Kyunie masih memakan rotinya ia menerima sebuah sms

_From: Siwonnie_

_Good morning my sunshine, ready to go school? _

_I'm gonna pick you up today, wait for me._

_Saranghae 3_

Kyunie hanya tersenyum. Lalu membalas sms itu.

_From: Kyunie 3_

_Good morning too siwonnie oppa, I'm still having breakfast. ^^_

_I'll wait. Nado saranghae 3_

"Sepertinya Siwon sudah meng-absenmu pagi ini." Olivia tersenyum kepada Kyunie karena melihat nona mudanya sudah senyum-seyum sendiri.

"Hmm... seperti itulah." Kyunie melanjutkan sarapannya.

Tepat saat Kyunie selesai sarapan, sebuah klakson mobil sudah terdengar dari luar.

'wow, cepatnya' batin Kyunie. Kyunie segera menuju pintu utama.

Lalu saat Kyunie membukakan pintu, ia sudah di sambut oleh seorang namja tegap yang memakai seragam sekolah sama dengan Kyunie, tangannya memegang sebuket bunga mawar yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Oppa!" Kyunie tersenyum lebar saat namja bernama Siwon itu menampakkan wajahnya yang tampan di tambah senyumannya yang menawan yang menampakkan lesung pipinya.

Lalu Siwon memeluk Kyunie, mendekapnya erat tapi lembut hingga tidak membuat Kyunie kesakitan. Lalu Siwon melepas pelukannya dan menyentuh pipi kanan kyunie dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" dapat terlihat raut kecemasan di wajah Siwon. Sementara Kyunie hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kumohon, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit lagi Kyunie. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu." Siwon kemudian mencium kening Kyunie dan mencium sekilas bibir plum Kyunie, lalu menambahkan

"You always look gorgeous, my princes."

"Oppa~ masih terlalu pagi untuk kegombalanmu" Kyunie mem-poutkan bibirnya hingga terlihat lucu.

"Tapi aku berkata jujur"

"..." lalu tiba-tiba pandangan Kyunie tertuju pada sesuatu yang di genggam Siwon.

"Tidakkah bunga mawar itu untukku?" Siwon tersentak, ia benar-benar lupa dengan bunga mawar yang di genggamnya.

"Ah, aku benar-benar lupa. Saking terfokusnya dengan kecantikannmu, aku sampai meluapkan bunga mawarnya."

"Oppa~" pipi apel Kyunie mulai memerah karena malu. Dan Kyunie tampak lebih imut dari sebelumnya. Cukup! Jika Siwon terus melihat keimutan kyunie lagi, ia yakin bisa memakan Kyunie hidup-hidup, atau bahkan menerkamnya bagaikan predator menerkam mangsanya.

Akhirnya Siwon memberikan bunga mawar itu pada Kyunie, dan Kyunie memberikannya kepada Olivia untuk di letakkan di vas bunga.

Kyunie menaiki mobil audi R8 milik Siwon, menuju ke sekolah mereka yaitu 'Sapphire Blue high school', dalam perjalanan mereka di selingi oleh canda tawa dari keduanya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

-skip-

Akhirnya pasangan Wonkyu itu sampai di sekolah.

Untuk yeoja, rok selutut dengan motif kotak-kotak biru tua dengan garis merah di pinggiran kotaknya, baju kemeja putih lengan panjang, di balut dengan jas biru tua dan dasi berbentuk pita besar dengan motif sama seperti rok dan kaus kaki putih serta sepatu pantofel –untuk perempuan- hitam menkilap. Sementara untuk namja, hampir sama hanya memakai celana sebagai bawahan dan dasi seperti orang kantoran (?),

Itulah pakaian seragam sekolah mereka.

Sama seperti hari lainnya, pasangan Wonkyu itu mendapat perhatian dari setiap orang. Siapa yang tidak? Mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna, keduanya berasal dari keluarga kaya raya dan berpendidikan sama seperti mereka. Dan 1 hal lagi, mereka sudah dijodohkan oleh keluarga mereka, tapi hanya sedikit orang yang tau... sepertinya tidak ada halangan untuk cinta mereka.

"Mereka memperhatikan kita lagi...-_-"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Seharusnya mereka menyadari bahwa Cho Kyunie itu hanya milik seorang Choi Siwon saja." Bisik Siwon.

"Opp-" baru saja ingin mengomel, kyunie menghentikan pembicaraannya. Saat ini matanya lebih terfokus pada 1 hal, lebih tepatnya 2 orang namja yang baru saja turun dari mobil Subaru XV mereka. Mata Kyunie membulat, mereka adalah... mereka, bukankah berada di Amerika?

Dan Siwon yang memperhatikan tingkah Kyunie juga ikut melihat arah pandangannya. 'Oh, mereka-' belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan pikirannya, Kyunie sudah berlari melewatinya dan menghampiri kedua namja itu.

Membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Kyunie.

Salah satu namja itu menyadari Kyunie yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kyunie!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Kyunie segera memeluk keduanya, agak sedikit memberikan dorongan kepada mereka dan hampir saja mereka jatuh kebelakang. Baru saja mereka akan mengomel tapi melihat wajah bahagia Kyunie membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyunie melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar lalu tersenyum.

"Donghae-oppa, Eunhyuk-oppa... I'm really miss you guys!" lalu kembali memeluk mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"it's been a while Donghae-ah, and Eunhyuk-ah." Siwon tersenyum sambil menunjukkan lesung pipinya, walaupun dalam hati ia menggerutu karena mereka merusak kesenangannya menggoda Kyunie tadi.

"Siwon, senang bertemu denganmu kembali. Sepertinya kau bisa menjaga Our Kyunie dengan baik eh? Walaupun aku akhir-akhir ini cemas karena mendengar ia jatuh sakit lagi, tapi sepertinya ia baik-baik saja sekarang." Ucap namja yang bernama Donghae itu. Ia masih belum melepas pelukan Kyunie, malah sekarang ia mengelus rambut Kyunie dengan sayang (Disini Kyunie tingginya lebih pendek dari mereka).

"Jangan berpikir aku akan melepas pengawasan darinya sedikitpun. Aku terlalu menjaganya, tapi kejadian itu terjadi karena kesalahannya sendiri."

"Ya, aku tidak heran untuk itu, karena gadis ini sangat keras kepala." lanjut namja satu lagi yang berambut pirang bernama Eunhyuk.

Kyunie lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hey, jika ingin membicarakan seseorang jangan berada di hadapannya!" Kyunie mulai mem-poutkan bibirnya lagi (?). "Aku akan ke kelas duluan, dan sebaiknya kalian berdua (menunjuk ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk) harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku nanti, dan untuk Siwon oppa... stop being so chessy in the morning!"

Kyunie mulai berjalan capat meninggalkan mereka.

"She's so cute" Eunhyuk tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Kyunie yang lucu.

"I know, she's my future wife, and I'm so proud of it!"

"Jangan berpikir aku akan merestuinya! Mempunyai suami sepertimu, lebih baik aku mencarikannya yang lebih baik darimu." –Donghae-

"Hey, mengapa kau sangat membenciku?"

"Karena kau sudah merebut Kyunie kecil kami! Ayo Hyukkie, kita pergi." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk hanya pasrah.

Siwon hanya berdiri sendiri di sana... memikirkan sesuatu... entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

-Mari kita tinggalkan Siwon di sana-

#Class XII-IPA 1

"Pagi semua~ " Kyunie menyapa semua temannya di kelas. Mereka tersenyum kembali, dan membalas sapaan Kyunie, beberapa dari mereka menanyai keadaan kyunie, Lalu beberapa temannya menghampirinya dan memulai percakapan pagi mereka dan tentunya tentang kedekatan Kyunie dengan Siwon.

Anggota kelas Kyunie sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyunie dan Siwon itu berpacaran, semua orang juga dapat menyimpulkan hal itu dilihat dari kedekatan mereka

.

.

"Hey, aku dengar guru bahasa China kita diganti" ucap salah satu teman Kyunie yang bernama Tiffany.

"Jinja? Kemana ?"

"Entahlah, yang kudengar ia tiba-tiba harus pindah tugas."

Bel pun berbunyi.

Para siswa mulai duduk di bangku masing-masing. (tidak ada Siwon karena dia beda kelas, XII-IPA 2).

Lalu tak lama kemudian, guru yang mereka bicarakan masuk.

Guru yang ber jenis klamin namja itu berbadan tinggi, dan rambutnya juga agak kemerah-merahan, tidak terlalu kurus dan tidak terlalu gemuk.

"Selamat pagi siswa, saya guru pengganti . Nama saya Zhoumi, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Zhoumi seonsangnim" ucap para siswa serempak.

Zhoumi mulai memandangi wajah para siswa satu-satu, lalu pada saat mata Zhoumi dan mata Kyunie bertemu, pada saat itulah pertemuan mereka berawal...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Dear readers... gimana? Jelekkah?, baguskah? Yang paling penting, perlukah saya melanjutkannya? Untuk awal, Wonkyu momentnya Cuma dikit, tapi seiring bertambahnya chapter, momentnya bakal bertambah.

Dan makasih untuk **review** sebelumnya di summary dan juga yang udah **Fav + Follow**... tanpa kalian aku tidak akan berhasil.

As always, please **Review...^^** give me your support, dan mianhae untuk typo...

Love and hug from pikusparkyu, have a lovely day!


End file.
